


070 taekwoons bond

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crack, Crushes, M/M, Nonsense, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: this is the ending of a discontinued fic about vixx and sistar being spies on opposite sides that end up working together to defeat a common enemy. sanghyuk is the only civilian and the object of poor taekwoon-excellent-spy-but-human-disaster's pining, and after their mission in the war is over they decide they have one more mission to carry out: Operation Get Taekwoon A Date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> am i really seriously going with this title  
> yes i guess so
> 
> 070 is his ISAC archery score if you don't already know and taekwoons bond is what hongbin called him after that :D

“ _No_ ,” Taekwoon insists as he grinds to a halt, refusing to budge from the spot. “We are _not_ going! I mean it. Fuck you all.”

“Fuck you right back,” Hyorin says blithely, grabbing one of his arms and nodding at Hongbin on his other side to do the same. “Shut up. We’re going.”

“ _No!_ ” Taekwoon protests, desperately now that he’s being bodily dragged along the sidewalk by the two of them and pushed from behind by Bora and a giggling Jaehwan. “Stop it! I’m not – I don’t want to do this! We don’t _have_ to do this! Okay, look, I _promise_ you I will go and talk to him on my own, okay? I _promise_. I will do it. Please stop – I am going to kill all of you I swear to god the moment I get my hands on my guns again all of you are _dead_ – He’s not working today! He quit! He’s not even there!”

“This the place?” Soyou looks up at the restaurant they stop in front of after about five minutes’ walking and increasingly panicked threats, turning to Bora. “This is where the boy works?”

“Yup,” Bora beams, looking just as excited and about to swoon at the impending romance-enabling as Wonsik is, though Wonsik is trying to hide it just a bit harder. “We came here to eat together all the time when we were undercover and the guy works every weekday. Delicious risotto, this place.”

“The waiters are delicious, too, apparently,” Jaehwan grins and only narrowly misses being kicked by Taekwoon. “I’m really looking forward to seeing this Sunghyuk.”

“His name is _Sang_ hyuk-” Taekwoon growls, wrestling as if his life depends on it, “and we are _not going inside!_ ”

Hakyeon smoothly dodges one of Taekwoon’s flailing arms as he struggles to get away from Hyorin and Hongbin’s grips of steel, Taekwoon watching him in alarm as he opens the front door to the homey Italian-style restaurant and courteously holds it open for Dasom, Soyou and Bora to walk in first.

“No, please,” Taekwoon begs, all the fight going out of him. “Please don’t do this to me.”

“You have been a sad sap mooning over this guy for – how long now?” Hakyeon turns to Hongbin.

“About seven months,” Hongbin helpfully supplies.

“Seven months,” Hakyeon repeats, Wonsik shaking his head behind them. “ _Seven months_ , Taek. The mission is over. The war is over. We won. We’re alive. What are you waiting for?”

“What do you care! You didn’t even know me seven months ago!”

“Yes, but now that we have come together and fought side by side for the good of both our countries I feel a certain – how do I put it? Fondness for and interest in your wellbeing,” Hakyeon muses, smiling beatifically. “Now shut up and let’s go.”

Taekwoon is frogmarched into the restaurant and over to the table the girls have found for all nine of them – both Old Kingdom and New Republic, once enemies and now firmly on the same side despite all their differences and initial suspicion, united now in a grand new mission to get Taekwoon laid. They make Taekwoon sit right at the end of the rectangular booth nearest the aisle, somehow managing to squeeze in so that they all fit.

Taekwoon looks like he wants to die. Wonsik avoids looking at him directly in case he bursts out laughing because the hopeless cow expression on his face is so at odds with the Taekwoon he’s seen in battle – focused, intense, a perfect shot with his preferred twin revolvers – and here he is almost peeing himself at the prospect of having to face a guy he’s had a secret crush on for almost a year.

“Which one is he? Which one?” Jaehwan squirms in his seat trying to get a look at all the waiters in the restaurant until Dasom rolls her eyes and waves a not-Sanghyuk waiter over.

She rummages in her purse and then slides over a five-dollar note, smiling sweetly. “Could you get Sanghyuk to come over here, please? But don’t tell him we asked. It’s a surprise.”

“Uh, sure?” the waiter says, looking impressed that the very easy job of merely calling her colleague over has gotten her a five-dollar tip, and happily turns away in search of him.

Taekwoon tries to slide under the table but Hongbin beside him pokes him until he sits up straight once again, scowling fiercely at everyone looking at him expectantly.

“Now, don’t panic when he gets here,” Soyou tells him, and Wonsik gives him two encouraging thumbs up from across the table.

“Just be yourself,” Jaehwan nods. “Or maybe, actually, in your case – scratch that. Don’t be yourself. Be Hakyeon.” Hakyeon preens.

He opens his mouth, ready to snap at them, and suddenly all the colour drains from his face.

“Hi,” Sanghyuk appears at their table and smiles at them, blissfully clueless and unaware. “Are you guys ready to order? The specials today are-”

“Hi, Sanghyuk,” Bora smiles back, motherly and kind, a little louder than necessary to drown out Jaehwan’s “ _oh, so cute!_ ”

“Oh – hi,” Sanghyuk’s smile widens, a little self-consciously. “I haven’t seen you come by for a while. You and your husband been out of the country on business?”

Bora gives Hongbin, her undercover alias husband, a quick smile – all this smiling; everyone around the table has got a smile plastered onto their faces except angry kitten Jung Taekwoon – “Yes, for a while. But we’re celebrating something tonight with all our friends.”

The eight of them smile at Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk smiles back. Taekwoon focuses on breathing.

“Oh, you’re celebrating? Maybe a bottle of champagne, then?” Sanghyuk asks.

“I’m not sure. What do you think, Taekwoon?” Bora turns to look at him, lightly inquisitive look on her face saying nothing more than the fact that she prizes and values Taekwoon’s opinion on champagne and would dearly love to hear it.

“Um,” Taekwoon mumbles, making the mistake of looking up at Sanghyuk, who’s watching him and waiting patiently for his decision.

The Blush Begins.

“Taekwoon is a real expert on wine,” Jaehwan nods wisely at Sanghyuk. “And he really loves Italian food.”

“Oh,” Sanghyuk looks between Jaehwan and Taekwoon, slightly confused. “I see.”

“Yes and he also _loves_ latin ballroom dancing-”

Wonsik elbows Jaehwan in the ribs none-too-gently or discreetly and Hongbin has to bite his lip and look up at the ceiling to fight back the giggles threatening to overtake him. Hakyeon slowly drops his forehead into one hand.

“What he’s trying to say is,” Hyorin takes over, “is – is – um.“

“Is that yes, we would love a bottle of champagne,” Soyou cuts in, glaring at Hyorin. “And yes, we are also ready to order. Taekwoon, are you ready?”

“He was born ready,” Jaehwan says under his breath, unable to stop himself, and Hongbin loses the battle of the giggles spectacularly. Bora punches him in the arm but that only makes it worse, and he ends up setting Wonsik off too. The table is now a mix of embarrassed faces, Hongbin and Wonsik dying of laughter, Jaehwan immensely enjoying himself, and Taekwoon stonefacedly making plans to leave the country.

“Taekwoon just got a promotion at his job,” Hakyeon tries to save the situation, turning to Sanghyuk. “That’s what we’re celebrating.”

“Oh,” Sanghyuk nods, warily taking in Jaehwan’s gleeful face and Hongbin and Wonsik being scolded in the rapidfire Old Kingdom tongue by both girls sitting next to them before turning to Taekwoon. “Congratulations. You used to come in here a lot, too, but you stopped coming after a while. Work been that busy?”

“Yes,” Taekwoon painfully manages to get out. “Very busy.”

“I’ll have the pasta primavera-” Bora interrupts the awkward silence desperately. “Hyorin, you?”

Shots ring out.

It’s a blur of action – Taekwoon grabs Sanghyuk and rolls under the nearest table while the others neatly get low and fan out around the restaurant, shouting at the other waiters and people to take cover or get on the floor. Taekwoon curses the fact that he doesn’t have his guns – the war is over, they said; you don’t need to have your weapons with you all the time, they said – and keeps one hand on Sanghyuk’s chest to make sure he stays down as he crouches over him and tries to figure out where the shots are coming from.

“Street?” Dasom hisses at him from her position next to the cashier. “I think I can hear-“

And then, slowly one by one, they realise how the rest of the restaurants’ patrons are staring in silence at them, and how flashes of light and cheers are accompanying each new shot – without any of the windows shattering from bullets.

“Um. I think it’s firecrackers,” Sanghyuk whispers, looking wide-eyed up at Taekwoon. “Just what exactly _is_ this job that you do?”

Taekwoon crawls out from under the table flaming red to the roots of his hair and helps Sanghyuk to his feet the same time the rest of his team slowly stand up in various degrees of mortification.

“Sorry,” Hakyeon sheepishly offers the restaurant at large after a few moments. “Force of habit.”

“Why are people even letting off firecrackers like that in the street?” Hyorin huffs, wrongfooted. “I’m – I’m going outside to give them a piece of my mind!”

“I’ll come with you,” Hongbin grabs onto her hand and they both escape together, Hongbin cringing the entire way out.

Taekwoon bites his lip and looks back at Sanghyuk who’s still staring at him and the others who are casually trying to make their way out of the restaurant – Soyou and Bora bowing in apology to the diners and serving staff as Wonsik hides his face in Hakyeon’s jacket and tries to hustle him towards the door and Dasom going to retrieve Jaehwan who’s trying to chat up their initial waitress from earlier before he blows their cover and spills government secrets.

Hakyeon sees Taekwoon opening and closing his mouth like a fish trying to figure out something to say to Sanghyuk before Wonsik can successfully push him out of the door, however, and he throws his hands in the air.

“Oh, for all the gods’ sakes. He’s had a crush on you forever and would love if you would go out with him on a date. I know he’s a bit of disaster but he’s really alright,” Hakyeon blurts out at Sanghyuk, giving him an apologetic look. “And he’s not crazy. We’re not crazy. We – uh. We work for-” Hakyeon stops, stumped – “Taekwoon, you explain.” – and lets Wonsik drag him the remainder of the way out.

They’re all gone except for the two of them, and Taekwoon’s blush is reaching critical levels, depriving his brain of much-needed oxygen and blood. “I’m really sorry,” he manages to say, feeling light-headed. “We – our training just took over. Firecrackers really sound like gunshots-”

“Are you guys soldiers?” Sanghyuk asks, leaning one hip against the table Taekwoon had rolled the both of them under.

“Ye-es,” Taekwoon nods. _More or less._

“That means you fought in the recent war over in the Old Kingdom?”

_Sanghyuk is talking to him. Looking at him. Interested in what he has to say!_

“Uh, yeah,” Taekwoon nods again, willing himself to stop blushing.

“Is what your friend said true?”

“ _Um_ -” Taekwoon panics. “No, it’s not, he was just joking, ha ha, what a joker-”

“Oh, too bad,” Sanghyuk says, dropping his eyes and then looking back up at Taekwoon from under his lashes. “Not because you’re a soldier, I mean. You used to come in here all the time and then you didn’t, and I – wondered why.”

“But that was four months ago,” Taekwoon breathes, thunderstruck.

“Yeah,” Sanghyuk smiles a little. “I’ve been hoping you’d come back.”

Taekwoon just stares at him.

“Pick you up from work tomorrow at eight?” he croaks out eventually, feeling steamrollered, and Sanghyuk grins at him.

“Let’s not go anywhere there may be firecrackers. Then again – it was pretty hot how you grabbed me just now.”

Taekwoon nearly swallows his own tongue before he realises Sanghyuk’s teasing him and he almost wants to sink into a chair before his legs give out on him. This is all too much to take at once.

“Let me give you my number,” Sanghyuk says, still grinning, and it takes Taekwoon a moment before he realises he needs to give Sanghyuk his phone for that to happen. Sanghyuk types in his number and hands it back to Taekwoon, his smile this time unabashedly happy.

“Can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, me too,” Taekwoon beams back stupidly until Sanghyuk’s manager calls out to him warningly, a reminder to them both that Sanghyuk is still on his shift and has spent a good fifteen minutes emphatically not working.

“Oh, hey, go, go,” Taekwoon moves out of the way so Sanghyuk can walk past him to get back to his own tables, looking back over his shoulder at Taekwoon and giving him a quick adorable wave goodbye.

Taekwoon sails out the front doors into the waiting arms of the other eight impatiently waiting for him to reappear and they bombard him with questions he infuriatingly refuses to answer, merely taking out his phone and scrolling down to the ‘S’ contacts. He holds out his phone for them to see –

_sanghyukkie~_ _♡_ _(msg me tonight)_

_02-372-3486_

and continues sailing down the sidewalk to the sound of his friends’ cheers.


End file.
